vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki Spambot (Again) The spambot with the rolling IP address is back. Why does it seem like this thing likes to strike every couple of months? The bot is still posting "blind-praise" messages in the comment sections only this time its behavior has changed. The majority of its comments have far better grammar than its previous occurrence and it even spammed onto the profile page of an unregistered user. I've deleted most of its messages. You can check our Deletion Log to see some of the IPs if it helps any. --Jspyster1 23:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ad bot User:Studynow‎ —Preceding unsigned comment added by Bunai82 (talk • ) 16:07, 16 February 2012 : Cleaned, thanks -- RandomTime 16:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Spam bot 41.223.53.88 --Weas-El ✉ 18:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 22:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Online data backup Bebly and Youel stopped by Nickipedia in the past few hours to use their Profile page to spam about online data backup. The user creation log shows an account named Eates created the Bebly account. The spam has been deleted and the users blocked locally. Please check to see if they've spammed elsewhere. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Done. The IP hit more wikis with different accounts. 04:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Como Hacer Wiki Spam in progress.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 04:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sorted. 05:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Inappropriate images on SD wiki GWD has added 9 inappropriate images. I have tagged them all as candidates for deletion but am unable to do so because I am not a SysOp. I am looking for someone to adopt this wiki. I hope that a member of the task force would be willing to do so. Right now our wiki is about to be deleted due to these images. If someone can review and delete them, I request if you could please contact Brandon and tell him that you have done so. He has said he is going to delete this on Monday and I'm hoping he will not. I am hoping that if the images are removed he will allow the wiki to stay. All of the other images I have seen on the wiki are fine and not offensive. School Days is a really popular visual novel, manga and anime series, just like Kanon and Fate/stay night. It would be a shame if we lost it. +y@talk 05:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted. 05:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for your help. You missed one though =/ Also would it be possible to contact Brandon? I think he might delete the wiki anyway. I'll use Special:Contact but the more voices the better I think. Once he sees they are gone I'm hoping he'll reconsider. +y@talk 06:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::It's weekend, staff don't work on weekends so you will need to wait until Monday. If you have sent your complain to Special:Contact, they will respond soon. VSTF can't interfere in local issues. 06:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Spam on Wiki Hello We find some advertising spam in comments on http://pl.gothic.wikia.com/. It cames from IP: I write it here, because its first time, that we report some spammers. They need to be checked, if they make some spam on others Wikis. We got one attack some time ago, but we just blocked some IP and delete comments. Now we have this problem again. Of course we will delete all the comments. Just what we want is to globally block the IP's and check them on others Wikia projects. Wish a good day :) Paskudnik '''(Dyskusja) 13:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :I took care of #1 and 4, the other two showed no signs of cross-wiki spam, but I'll keep my eye on them. Thanks. Spam bot comments at Matlab Wiki by 96.47.225.162 and 96.47.225.170‎, regards --Weas-El ✉ 12:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked. 19:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Random spam Cleaned up locally, but not sure if it's a bot hitting multiple wikis: http://alicesoft.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DeletedContributions/109.230.250.173 :Blocked. 15:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Spam on LUWiki There's a problem with random links being posted (spambot?) from multiple IPs: w:c:legouniverse:Special:BlockList Mythrun (talk) 03:21, 2/23/2012 Arthur Wiki is being hit constantly by vandals and spammers Arthur wiki is getting hit by spam everyday, as well as vandalism, sockpuppets and bullies. They are constant, and annoying. The adminitrators are blocking the vandals, spamers, sockpuppet and bullies, but it seems not enough. They seem to be organised and targeting preticular pages. Arthur Read, Francine Fresky, Molly MacDonald, James MacDonald, Muffy Crosswire, and Sue Ellen Armstrong are name of a few characters that has been targeted, others including episode pages and the episode list. They also target users including myself. I been called a Bronie because my avatar is Twilight Sparkle, they targeted my Pokemon I listed on my page and even my age. It is geting to the point that I am thinking of not going back on to Arthur Wiki. The next thing is that the users that vandalise and spam use sockpuppets so they can get out of being baned. The harder address are the wiki contributers they seem to use the same words like "Sue Ellen has a Fat Ass", another one said that Francine Frensky is Chuby. So please can you give our site the support it needs, and protection from the preditors that target this site. :It seems to be already handled by a VSTF member. 04:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Now none of the Key Members can edit anymore :The entire wiki has been protected until tomorrow. Only admins can edit by now. 04:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Jappy Hi, I noticed that you flagged my report for "de.jappa24de" as "needs staff assessment". This is why I reported the wiki: User accounts by "Alexander Rindt": * User:Alexander Rindt * User:AdminUrbano * User:AdminAlexander * User:AdminAlex * and maybe more... Wikis created by "Alexander Rindt": * de.jappy * de.jappyaner * de.jappa24de * de.jappyjugendschutzthemen * and maybe more... I have no proof that this is always the same person, but he uses the same avatar and similar names. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 00:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I have checked the users and have been blocked and reported the wikis. 05:39, February 25, 2012 (UTC)